Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a component mounting apparatus including a head portion configured to mount a component on a board and a board imaging portion provided on the head portion to image the board.
Description of the Background Art
A component mounting apparatus including a head portion configured to mount a component on a board and a board imaging portion provided on the head portion to image the board is known in general. Such a component mounting apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-270649, for example.
Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2008-270649 discloses a surface mounter (a component mounting apparatus) including a head portion configured to mount a component suctioned through a nozzle on a board and a board recognition camera (a board imaging portion) fixedly provided on the head portion to image the board. This surface mounter is configured to move the board recognition camera fixed to the head portion over the board by movement of the head portion, image a board recognition mark applied to the board with the board recognition camera, and grasp (recognize) the conveyance position, angle, and expansion/contraction state of the board on the basis of an image of the board recognition mark.
In the conventional surface mounter described in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2008-270649, the board recognition camera is conceivably moved relative to the head portion to a position for imaging the board recognition mark in the head portion when the board recognition camera images the board recognition mark in the case where the board recognition camera is provided on the head portion to be movable relative to the head portion. However, in this case, the position of the board recognition camera on control estimated by an encoder (a position detection sensor) of a drive shaft may be displaced from the actual position of the actually moved board recognition camera due to inertial force at the time of rotation of the drive shaft for moving the board recognition camera, shaft elongation following heat generation of the drive shaft, etc. Therefore, when the board recognition camera images the board recognition mark in a state displaced from a proper position for imaging the board recognition mark, it is difficult to grasp the accurate conveyance position of the board on the basis of the image of the board recognition mark. Consequently, the board cannot be accurately recognized.